What I Always Wanted
by duckys-dream
Summary: It started with a Pizza Delivery and ended with a baby. A journey to find family.


Title - What I Always Wanted  
  
Author - Duckys_dream  
  
Disclaimer - I own nothing.please don't sue.  
  
Rating - General  
  
Summary - It started with a Pizza Delivery and ended with a baby. A journey to find family.  
  
PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!  
  
"Can I help you?" Tess asked. She moved from her desk to the front counter. A girl with dark brown hair smiled as she approached. Her chocolate brown eyes sparkled from behind thin-rimmed glasses.  
  
"I have a pizza delivery." She said.  
  
"No one here ordered pizza." Tess said.  
  
"I'm sorry ma'am, they must have. Joey got the call, made the pizza and sent me out here."  
  
"We'll you'll have to turn around and head right back to Joey." Tess said. "Nobody ordered Pizza. We get our lunches from The Imperial."  
  
"I've heard a lot about you Sergent Gallagher and I understand that you're a brilliant police officer. I'm not say anyone did order a pizza, but here I am with a pizza and if I don't get someone to pay for this pizza, whether they ordered it or not, a pizza gets wasted and not only do I not get paid, I have to pay for the pizza out of my own pocket."  
  
"Well, there's nothing I can do about that." Tess said turning around. Tom came out of his office.  
  
"Is there a problem here?" He asked.  
  
"No," Tess said before the girl could say anything. "Boss, there's no problem, a simple misunderstanding."  
  
"Oh, and what misunderstanding is that?" He asked. The girl explained the situation again. "All right," Tom answered. "I understand that." He nodded.  
  
"What smells so good?" PJ asked coming out of his office. The girl smiled in recognition of the detective. Tess didn't miss it. "Hey, my pizza." He said.  
  
"Detective Hassham." The girl smiled.  
  
"You ordered a pizza." Tom said.  
  
"Yeh, felt like a change." He said. "What do I owe you? Ten bucks isn't it?"  
  
"Ah, no sir, only five." She said a little confused.  
  
"Are you sure? The other guy, what's his name?"  
  
"Bones," The girl offered.  
  
"Yeh, he always charges ten bucks."  
  
"Well, you've been ripped off." She said simply. "Five bucks for the pizza." She said. PJ handed over the ten-dollar note he'd withdrawn and smiled.  
  
"Keep the change for your honesty." He said. "This world needs more honest people, it'd make my job a lot easier." He said and took the pizza.  
  
"Thank you sir." She smiled. Tess and Tom returned to the work they'd been doing.  
  
"How long have you been delivering pizzas? I've never seen you before." PJ asked putting the pizza box down.  
  
"I started yesterday. I've been here, in Mount Thomas for three days. Walked into the Pizza place and asked Joey. For my forwardness, he gave me a job. Said I had an honest face, like a cop."  
  
"Now that you mention it." PJ said pulling a piece of pizza out of the box. "Do you mind?"  
  
"No sir," She shook her head.  
  
"You look familiar. Have you ever been here before?"  
  
"No, this is my first trip to Mount Thomas." She said.  
  
"What's your name Kid?" PJ asked.  
  
"Lara," Jo said walking in the front door. "What the hell are you doing here?"  
  
"Hi Jo-be." Lara said turning around.  
  
"Don't be sweet with me, what are you doing here?"  
  
"Jo," PJ said. "She just delivered a pizza."  
  
"Yeh, well, job done. You can leave now." Jo said walking past her and across to one of the desks. She put the box she was carrying down. Tom walked out of his office again to collect his lunch. Ben and Jones walked in the back of the Station.  
  
"Just in time." Ben said.  
  
"Leave," Jo said.  
  
"We're just having a friendly conversation Jo." PJ said.  
  
"I think it's your unlucky day." Tom said looking at Lara. She nodded.  
  
"Get out of here Brat." Jo said getting more and more angry.  
  
"Please don't call me Brat." Lara said.  
  
"I take it you two know each other." Tom said looking from one to the other. Lara and Jo both nodded.  
  
"Scat Brat." Jo said emphasising the word 'Brat' with venom in her voice. Lara nodded sadly.  
  
"It was nice to finally meet you." She said looking around. Then she turned and walked out of the Station. The ten dollars PJ had given her still sat on the counter.  
  
"After all that." Tess said picking up the ten dollars.  
  
"Care to explain that little episode?" PJ asked.  
  
"No," Jo said and walked over to her desk.  
  
***  
  
The police department sat around having a friendly drink and talking. PJ spotted Lara walking down the stairs from the rooms. She was dressed neatly. She walked across to the dining room. PJ excused himself from the table and walked into the dining room. "Hey Kid." He said. She stopped and turned around.  
  
"Detective Hassham, it's nice to see you again."  
  
"You too," he said. "You forgot your money today."  
  
"I know. I left in a bit of a hurry." She nodded. "I realised my error too late. I didn't want to go back inside."  
  
"I understand why, I live with Jo, she's pretty scary when she's angry." He said. Lara smiled and nodded. "Where do you two know each other from?"  
  
"Oh, um, we go way back to when we were kids." Lara said.  
  
"You must have really pissed her off, she's never been that nasty before."  
  
"Yeh, yeh, I pissed her off pretty good." Lara nodded she smiled weakly. PJ could tell that whatever the girl had done she felt remorse. "You know her pretty well right?"  
  
"I guess so."  
  
"Is she ok? Is she really doing all right out here?"  
  
"Yes," PJ nodded.  
  
"Well, that's good."  
  
"Anyway, here," he said handing her ten dollars.  
  
"Thanks," She smiled and pocketed the money. PJ smiled and returned to the table. After her meal Lara headed back up to her room. She passed by the bar where two men were fighting. The argument was getting fairly heated and Chris was trying to calm the two men down. Lara stopped walking. She stood almost between the two men just as they rose off their barstools to bring the fight to a physical level.  
  
"Have you heard the one about the Priest and the Rabbi?" She asked. The two men stopped yelling and looked at her stunned. Lara raised her eyebrows and turned to lean against the bar. "Nothing can be that bad surely. You look like old mates. Why don't you shout each other a round and talk about the one that got away." She said. They nodded. Lara smiled and pushed off the bar. She started for the stairs again.  
  
"Hey," Chris said catching Lara in the foyer. "That was pretty impressive. I was sure I was going to have to call an ambulance for that one. You've got a lot of guts, Kid."  
  
"Nah, I'm just stupid and got the gift of the gab." Lara said. Chris smiled widely.  
  
"Looking for a job."  
  
"Always, I work at Joey's pizza during the day though."  
  
"Work for me at night?" Chris asked. Lara nodded. "Can you start tonight? Fridays are always busy."  
  
"Ok," Lara nodded. "But I'm only seventeen, I don't know what the regulations in Victoria are for that sort of thing."  
  
"I'll supervise you." Chris said. Lara nodded. Chris led the girl behind the bar and handed her an apron. Chris gave her the quick tour. Lara nodded. She started pouring beers and other drinks. She walked around with a tray and collected empty glasses and bottles. She emptied ashtrays and replaced coasters. She took trays of drinks out to tables.  
  
Chris was more than mildly impressed. Lara must have worked behind a bar before. She seemed to know what she was doing. She silenced two more altercations. When Lara walked past the group of police she was asked to provide another round. She nodded and smiled. She collected everyone's glass and walked back to the bar. She disposed of the empties and started filling clean glasses.  
  
"If looks could kill Jo." Jones said. "What gives?"  
  
"Nothing." Jo said. Lara returned with a tray of fresh drinks and set them out in front of everyone. "Mines the orange juice Brat." She spat.  
  
"Please don't call me Brat." Lara said.  
  
"There's no need to be nasty Joanna." Ben said.  
  
"Yeh, well you don't know what you're talking about." Jo said pushing her chair back violently. As she did so the back clipped Lara's hip and caused her to loose her balance. Jo stood and walked away. Stepping over Lara as she did so. Lara sighed and looked down. "Are you ok?" Ben asked helping her to her feet.  
  
"I'm fine." Lara nodded. "Sorry," She said and walked away.  
  
"Wow," Tess said.  
  
"She must have really, really pissed her off." PJ said. "She said she and Jo have known each other since they were kids."  
  
"I heard her tell Chris she was seventeen. So they couldn't have gone to school together." Jones said.  
  
"Has anyone actually asked the girl?" Tom asked. "Jo seems unwilling to talk about it."  
  
"No," Everyone admitted.  
  
"Perhaps that's a good place to start." Tom said. When everyone had finished their drinks they started to head home. The rest of the crowd in the bar had also dispersed. Jones walked over to Lara who was cleaning tables.  
  
"So what's the deal with you and Jo?" He asked casually. Lara looked up at him and smiled.  
  
"Evan Jones." She smiled.  
  
"The one and only." He said tipping his head. "Seriously though, what did you do to her?"  
  
"Well," Lara said. "I was born to start with. I think that's when this whole affair began. I'm sure that's when she'll tell you it started."  
  
"Did you steal the man of her dreams?" Jones asked.  
  
"Everyone wants the Days of Our Lives story." Lara said. "But Constable Jones I was completely serious. This all started when I was born. I feel I should let you hear the story from her. She tells it much better than I."  
  
"Tell me a bit about yourself then." Jones said. "Where'd you come from?"  
  
"Queensland." Lara said and moved to another table. Jones followed her. "I attended a boarding school up there starting age five. I've graduated now."  
  
"Why are you in Mount Thomas?"  
  
"I thought there was something here for me. I was sadly, dreadfully mistaken. But I have to hang around for a while to get enough money to leave."  
  
"Where will you go?"  
  
"I don't know. You've seen a lot of things. Where do you think I should go?"  
  
"Well, it depends on what you're looking for." Jones said. "What are you looking for?"  
  
"Something I thought I could find in Mount Thomas." She answered evasively.  
  
"Uh huh, I see. And what is that exactly."  
  
"Oh I don't know, Prince Charming? A fairytale?"  
  
"Seriously?" He asked.  
  
"A truth." She said and put another chair up on a table. "But I suppose I found my truth, it just wasn't the one I was looking for." She said.  
  
"Lara," Chris called. "I'll finish up, you get some rest."  
  
"Thanks, I really appreciate this."  
  
"Don't mention it. I'm grateful for your help. You did excellently."  
  
"Thank you." Lara smiled and walked up the stairs. Jones followed her.  
  
"What was the truth?" He asked.  
  
"Why do you ask so many questions?"  
  
"Because I'm a cop." He answered.  
  
"Of course." She nodded. One of the other doors opened and Jo stepped into the hallway. She glared at Lara as she made her way to the bathroom. "Goodnight Constable Jones." Lara said. The sadness now fully returned to her features. She disappeared into her room.  
  
After a few minutes Jones stepped into the hallway and walked to Jo's room. He knocked gently. "Jo, it's me." He said softly. She opened the door a moment later. "Can I talk to you?"  
  
"I'm really tired Jonesy," She said. "Can it wait until tomorrow?" She asked.  
  
"Sure," he nodded. "Sleep well." He said and walked back to his room.  
  
***  
  
Over the next two weeks Lara became known around Mount Thomas. She delivered pizza during the day and worked hard in The Imperial at nighttime. She and Jo often met in passing. Jo would always have a nasty comment for Lara. Lara took each comment in without retaliation. The harshest thing she ever said to Jo was, "Please don't call me Brat."  
  
Everyone began to wonder how Lara knew some of the things she did and what had actually brought her to Mount Thomas. Also, why Jo was so harsh towards her. She always managed to evade questions about such matters. Jones liked to try and annoy Lara by following her around and asking her questions. Tess watched him do this one night close to closing time.  
  
His questioning usually began with something along the lines of, "So what's the deal with you and Jo?" Lara would always come up with a different answer for him.  
  
"There is no deal that's the problem." Lara said. Jones smiled. They sat down at the bar together.  
  
"So what should the deal be?"  
  
"That she give me a chance to prove that I'm not what she thinks I am."  
  
"Which is?"  
  
"A Brat," Lara said. "Why don't you ask her?"  
  
"I'd rather hear it from you." Jones said. "Did you break her favourite toy?" He asked.  
  
"No, I didn't break her favourite toy." Lara shook her head.  
  
"Did you break her heart?" Tess asked joining the game. She sat down with them.  
  
"Not another one." Lara smiled looking up.  
  
"I'm sucked in, I'm sorry." Tess said.  
  
"I didn't break her heart." Lara shook her head.  
  
"Tell me about your family." Jones said.  
  
"Tell me about yours."  
  
"You don't want to hear about mine. It's very complicated."  
  
"I like complicated." Lara nodded. "What about your family Sergent Gallagher?"  
  
"Yes Tess, what about your family?" Jones said looking up.  
  
"It's not very interesting." She said shaking her head. "How are you enjoying Mount Thomas?" Tess asked changing the subject.  
  
"I love it here." Lara said.  
  
"Then why are you working so hard to leave?" Jones asked.  
  
"Because I'm not wanted here."  
  
"Just because Jo is narked at you doesn't mean you have to leave. She's not the only person in Mount Thomas."  
  
"I know." Lara nodded. "And I'd love to stay, but I really think I should move on. I'm going to give Chris my notice soon. And Joey." She said.  
  
"Why? It seems to me that Jo can't get anymore pissed at you, so why not just stay."  
  
"Because she was here first." Lara said.  
  
"I really want to know what you did to make her so angry." Jones said.  
  
"I've told you a hundred times, I was born."  
  
"That doesn't tell me anything."  
  
"One day the penny's going to drop, and you'll snap suddenly and 'oh, of course',"  
  
"Oh yeh?" Jones asked.  
  
"Mm-hmm."  
  
"Couldn't you drop the penny for me?" He asked. "To save time. I'm just thinking as a cop you know, being efficient." He glanced at Tess and smiled. She shook her head and rolled her eyes. "Will you promise me something Lara?" Jones asked.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Will you promise me that you'll tell me everything before you leave?"  
  
"Yes, I promise, I will tell you everything before I leave."  
  
"Ok," Jones nodded.  
  
"So what's for breakfast tomorrow morning?" He asked.  
  
"Pancakes." Lara smiled.  
  
***  
  
Lara woke with knocking on her door. She grabbed her glasses and walked over to the door. She opened it enough to see who was standing in front of her. "Jonesy." She said stepping back to let him in. She rubbed her eyes and straightened her glasses. "What are you doing here? It's three o'clock in the morning. What's wrong?" She asked.  
  
"You gotta get out Kid, you gotta come now. There's a bomb in the building." He said. Lara became instantly awake. She followed Jones out of the building to where everyone else was gathered. She was wearing only boxers and a singlet and the cold winter air bit into her skin. Everyone else was wearing tracksuits or thick coats. Jones stood as close to her as he could to try and keep her warm.  
  
"Oh Lara, you must be freezing." Chris said also standing close to her. Lara reached out and took Chris's hand. She squeezed it tightly. Ben and PJ also stood close by Lara. It didn't seem to be making her any warmer. She continued to shiver and shake almost violently. Her teeth chattered hard.  
  
"We have to get you someplace warm." Jones said. "Look at you, your lips are blue and you're skin is purple. He put his hand on the small of her back and started to lead her away. Lara squeezed Chris's hand once more.  
  
"It's going to be ok Chris." Lara said softly. Chris smiled the best she could and nodded. Jones led Lara in the direction of the Police Residence. "It's so cold Jonesy." She said.  
  
"I know." He nodded. "Just a bit further, keep walking." He said. Lara's knees buckled and she fell to the road. "Lara, come on Kid, it's ok. We're almost there." He said and picked her up. He carried her the rest of the way to the Police Residence and knocked on the door. A few minutes later the porch light came on.  
  
Tess looked through the peephole and saw Jones, but she couldn't see the figure clinging to his chest. "Tess please, I need to get her warmed up." Jones said.  
  
"What?" She asked and opened the door a little way. "Oh God. Come in," She said stepping back. "What happened?"  
  
"There's a bomb in The Imperial. Everyone's been evacuated. She's going into hypothermic shock. Got a hot water bottle? Blankets, just lots of blankets."  
  
"Bring her down into the bedroom. There's an electric blanket on the bed." Tess said. Jones carried Lara down and put her on the bed. He pulled the blankets over her. Lara's lips moved and she said something that Jones didn't catch. He put his ear against her lips.  
  
"Cold." She whispered.  
  
"I know," He nodded. "I know. We'll get you warm, can you feel that Tess's electric blanket. Lara shook her head. "You can't?"  
  
"Cold." She said still shaking.  
  
"Tess," He called she was standing right behind him. "Stay here, don't let her fall asleep." He said and hurried into the bathroom. Tess heard running water a second later.  
  
"Hey Kid," She said. "Used to Queensland huh? Well, it doesn't matter, we'll soon have you warm." Tess said. Lara started to blink slowly. "No, no, come on you can't go to sleep." She said. "Gotta stay awake ok, stay with me." Tess said. Jones walked back into the room. He was wearing only his boxer shorts. He uncovered Lara to reveal that her entire body was still purple. He lifted her up off the bed and carried her into the bathroom.  
  
"I don't want to do this Lara." He said testing the water running from the shower. "This is going to feel like it's burning. It's not ok, it's not, its just because you're so cold." He said and stepped into the shower. Lara screamed and started crying. "I know Kid, I know, it's all right. Hey, shh, shh, don't cry." Jones said. He held her under the arms and against his chest. So she was almost standing on her own.  
  
After a few minutes she was still shaking but less violently. Her skin had returned to an almost normal colour, her lips were still a bruised blue colour. "Ok Kid, we'll get you dried off." He said. He turned around. Tess was standing behind him. She handed him a towel. "Thanks." He smiled and wrapped the towel around her. Tess took another towel and rubbed it gently through Lara's hair.  
  
"You're dripping wet too." Tess said. "Which is making this an almost impossible task. Dry off." She said handing him another towel. Jones dried himself quickly. Between the two of them Tess and Jones got Lara dry and back into bed. Tess had taken Lara's wet clothes off and pulled a clean dry t-shirt over her head. Jones disappeared for a few seconds and retuned fully dressed again.  
  
"How's that?" Jones asked. "Feel warmer?" He asked. She nodded slowly. Her lips were still faintly blue but she'd stopped shaking.  
  
"Thank you." She said softly.  
  
"It's ok." Tess smiled. "Now that you're warmer you can catch up on some sleep if you like. We'll keep an eye on you." Tess brushed her hand gently along Lara's forehead. Lara started to blink slowly. It was only a few minutes before she was asleep. Tess and Jones walked down to the lounge room. "Coffee?" She asked.  
  
"Great, thanks," he nodded. Tess walked into the kitchen. Jones watched her as she made two mugs of coffee. She walked back over to him and handed him one of the mugs.  
  
"She's lucky she's got someone like you." Tess said. "I don't want to think about what would have happened had she stayed out there any longer. If you hadn't been there,"  
  
"Someone else would've done something." Jones said. "Hey, maybe she owes me one now and she'll tell me about her and Jo." He smiled. Tess rolled her eyes and took a sip of coffee. "Thanks for you help. I'm glad you didn't panic."  
  
"I don't know why I didn't, perhaps because you were so calm." She said. "Why wasn't I woken? When the bomb was discovered?"  
  
"PJ called it into Saint David's, they're sending a team in from Melbourne. Poor Chrissie,"  
  
"I know, I'm sure everything will be fine though," Tess said.  
  
"I hope so."  
  
"Hey aren't you on call tonight?" Tess said. Jones shook his head.  
  
"Jo is." He said. "I'm on tomorrow." He said. Tess nodded.  
  
"Should we go down there? I mean I don't want to, but should we?"  
  
"I think Ben, PJ and Jo have it covered. The team should be here any second."  
  
"Why would someone do this? Who?" Tess said.  
  
"I don't know." Jones shook his head. "But I think the fact that four of six police members live there is a motive. We'll have to see what happens."  
  
"Who discovered the device?"  
  
"PJ, it was under the stairs. He heard someone bumping around and went to check it out. He called Saint David's and got Jo and I to evacuate the building Ben organised everyone once they were outside."  
  
"Well, you're certainly organised."  
  
"Can I tell you something? In confidence?" He asked.  
  
"Sure," Tess nodded.  
  
"Jo didn't wake Lara." He said. "I got outside and saw that she wasn't there. I went back in and she was still asleep. Jo just left her there."  
  
"Oh God." Tess said.  
  
"You can't say anything Tess." Jones said. "Not a word."  
  
"I won't, but I just don't understand how Jo could do something like that. Whatever Lara did, it must have been bad." Tess sighed. Her phone started ringing. She walked over and picked it up.  
  
"Tess Gallagher." She said.  
  
"Tess, it's PJ." He said. "Listen is Jonesy there?" he asked.  
  
"Yes,"  
  
"Did he bring Lara?"  
  
"Yeh, poor kid was freezing. We've got her warmed up now, why?"  
  
"We're doing a head count. Lara and Jonesy were missing."  
  
"They're here, do you need any more assistance on sight?" Tess asked.  
  
"Yeh, you should both probably get down here. If you've got a uniform handy I'd recommend it. Just to make our presence known. None of us have uniforms."  
  
"Is the Bomb Squad there?"  
  
"Yeh, didn't you hear the helicopters? It was quite impressive." He said.  
  
"We're on our way." Tess said and replaced the receiver on its cradle.  
  
"We have to go don't we." Jones said. Tess nodded.  
  
"I'm going to go and get changed. I'll be out in a second." She said and walked down to her bedroom. She dressed quickly.  
  
"Tess," Jones said knocking on the door. "You decent."  
  
"Yeh," She called.  
  
"Damn," Jones smiled and opened the door. He smiled and walked over to the bed. "Lara," He said tapping her shoulder gently. She opened her eyes sleepily. "We have to go Sweetie. Just sleep ok. We'll be back before you know it."  
  
"Ok," Lara said. Jones smiled and kissed her gently on the forehead. He and Tess left.  
  
"Wait," Tess said. She walked over to the Station and unlocked it. She walked through and collected radios and spare uniforms from the locker rooms. She and Jones carried everything to The Imperial.  
  
"Great idea." Ben said taking his uniform and a radio. Jo, Jones and Ben got changed. Tom and Tess were already in their uniforms and PJ had to make do with his tracksuit. When the Bomb Squad had diffused the bomb and gone through the building to make sure there were no other devices, it was just after dawn. Everyone was allowed back into The Imperial.  
  
"Tess," Jones said. "Can I borrow you for a minute?" He asked. She nodded. They walked upstairs and into Lara's room. "I wanna take her some clothes, but I'm sure she'd feel more comfortable with you going through her things that she would with me."  
  
"Ok," Tess nodded. She collected some underwear, a t-shirt, a pair of jeans and a thick jumper. "Look at that." Tess said holding up a photo. It was of a young girl and a baby. "You think that's her?"  
  
"The baby?"  
  
"Nah, she looks like the older one."  
  
"Yeh, does," He nodded. "There's nothing written on t he back?" He asked. Tess shook her head.  
  
"Anyway, that should do it." Tess said. The two walked back to the Police Residence. Tess took the clothes down to Lara. "Hey Kid, how long have you been awake?" She asked.  
  
"Not long." Lara said. "You're alarm woke me."  
  
"Oh, sorry,"  
  
"No, it's ok. I don't want to sleep anymore anyway I have to get to work."  
  
"Here, we brought you some clothes." Tess said. "You can go back to The Imperial whenever you like. Who buys pizza at seven o'clock in the morning anyway."  
  
"Joey's Pancake and Pizza." Lara said sitting up.  
  
"Of course." Tess nodded. "Well, I'll let you get dressed. We're all going to be at the Police Station if you need anything."  
  
"Ok, thanks." Lara nodded. Tess left the room.  
  
***  
  
"Dance with me Lara." Jones said grabbing her hands. She almost dropped the tray of glasses she was carrying. It had been almost two months since the bomb scare and it had almost been forgotten. Tess and Chris were talking at the bar. Chris caught sight of Jones just as he grabbed Lara's shoulders. She smiled as the girl avoided dropping the tray.  
  
Lara spun around with Jones a few times before making her escape between two other people that were dancing. Jones didn't try to follow her. Instead he grabbed Jo and danced with her. Lara put the tray on the bar and unloaded the glasses into the sink. She filled a few Pots and Schooners and headed back through the crowd.  
  
"She's an excellent kid." Chris said. Tess nodded. "She's got a brilliant sense of humour."  
  
"I'll bet." Tess said. "I can't understand why Jo hates her so much."  
  
"I can't see it either. But she must have her reasons."  
  
"Yeh," Tess nodded. "This little dance party was a great idea." Tess said nodding to the beat of the jukebox.  
  
"I've thought about it before but Mount Thomas has a club. Then it was closed down for the weekend and this Jukebox arrives as an anonymous gift. A sign I thought."  
  
"Anonymous gift?" Tess asked.  
  
"Yeh, a guy delivered it the morning. Special Delivery, everything's already paid for. I immediately thought about the bomb. PJ checked it over, but there's nothing."  
  
"Wow," Tess nodded.  
  
"So just for tonight and tomorrow while the club is closed down, we're going to have a dance party in The Imperial."  
  
"Hey Tess, come dance." Jones called.  
  
"I'll talk to you later Tess." Chris said. Tess nodded and walked towards Jones, they started dancing to the heavy beat of the music. "Lara," Chris called. Lara spun around. She'd been pouring Rum and Vodka.  
  
"What's up?" Lara asked almost yelling over the music.  
  
"Table four is looking a little risky."  
  
"Right oh, I'll go and start a friendly conversation." She said. "Can you finish here? Table nine wants three Rum and Coke, a Vodka and orange, and a Double Bourbon on the Rocks."  
  
"Ok," Chris nodded. Lara grabbed an empty tray and headed towards table four where six large men were sitting. They had all had quite a few drinks and two of the members had begun arguing. It was a small argument, but it had the potential to become larger.  
  
"Hi guys." Lara said bending right down to speak to the men. "How's it going?" She asked and waited for them all to answer. "Can I get you anything? You look a little upset? Had a bad day?"  
  
"It's getting worse." One of the men said glaring at the other.  
  
"Well, if your head wasn't so far up your ass," The other man said.  
  
"Hey, hey fellas, watch your language, there's a pretty lady here." One of the other blokes said slapping Lara on the back of the thigh.  
  
"There's no need for that sort of thing." Lara said. "Why don't you let me give you a half price round? I'm sure it's nothing that old friends can't work out."  
  
"Yeh, will if this piker would just listen to me." One angry man said.  
  
"Listen mate." The other angry man said standing up. "I'm sick of hearing all your shit." He said. Then both men were standing with Lara in between them. They stood about a foot taller than Lara.  
  
"Now guys." One of the other man said standing up. There were a few more angry words exchanged and then all six were on their feet arguing. Lara was still in the middle with no escape. She looked around desperately but couldn't see anyway of getting away. Suddenly the table went flying sending glasses, coasters and an ashtray flying. Lara shrieked as fists started to fly around her. She collected stiff punches from every direction.  
  
The punches weren't directed at her, but she was just in the way. PJ, Ben, Tess, Tom, Jones and Jo went into action grabbing men and pulling them back. Eventually they were apart. "Out, all of you." Chris said pointing to the door. "Now," She commanded. The six men headed out the door. PJ and Jones were kneeling beside Lara's still form on the floor.  
  
"We should get her to a hospital. Can you chase up an ambulance please Chrissie?" PJ said looking up. Chris nodded and headed back towards the bar. People had started dancing again as if nothing had happened.  
  
"Hey Kid." PJ said holding Lara in his arms. Her face was bruised there were cuts on her cheeks and she had two black eyes already, her lip was split in a couple of different places. Blood trickled from one of her ears. Her teeth were covered in blood from cuts inside her mouth. Tess crouched down and picked up what remained of Lara's glasses.  
  
Lara started to cough more blood poured out of her mouth. PJ rolled her onto her side and she vomited. "Oh Kid." He sighed and rubbed her back. He removed his hand. His fingertips glistened with blood. Closer inspection of Lara's back and the ground revealed that she'd been hit with, or had fallen into, glass.  
  
The ambulance arrived a few minutes later and took Lara to the hospital. "There's some slight internal bleeding and bruising, she has a concussion and a broken nose. We've removed several fragments of glass from her back and arms. She has a dislocated shoulder and jaw. She'll have to stay here tonight and maybe tomorrow night. After that bed rest with only light exercise like walking."  
  
"Ok," Jones nodded. "Thanks doc. She up to visitors?"  
  
"Yes, go on through." He said. Jones walked into the room.  
  
"Hey Kid." He said. She looked across at him. "Jesus Christ." He said.  
  
"Evan?" She asked.  
  
"Yeh, you know me Kid. Do you remember what happened?"  
  
"It's kind of hard to forget." Lara answered. "I can't see a bloody thing, where are my glasses?"  
  
"In about a thousand pieces." Jones said walking over and sitting beside the bed. He studied her. Two black eyes, purple-black bruises along her jaw, cuts on one cheek, lips and her forehead, one arm slung across her chest, tubes helping her breath and monitoring her heart. "You look a real mess." There was a knock from behind him. He turned around and saw Tess, PJ and Ben.  
  
"Hey Kid," PJ said. Lara smiled weakly.  
  
"We're just saying hello. The boss sends his condolences."  
  
"Thanks," Lara said weakly.  
  
"Poor thing." Ben said. He put a teddy bear on the flower shelf and kissed her gently on the forehead. "Get better ok."  
  
"I will." Lara nodded. PJ put a small bunch of flowers down and smiled kindly. He and Ben left together.  
  
"Chris is pretty shaken, she's blaming herself for sending you over."  
  
"It's not her fault. I shouldn't have been where I was. It's just my bad luck. It's genetic. The doctors don't need to contact a relative or anything do they?"  
  
"Not as far as I know." Jones said. Tess had an idea. She walked to the end of the bed and picked up Lara's chart.  
  
"Well I'll be buggered." She said. Jones looked at her stunned. "There you go huh. It's occurred to me that I don't even know your last name." Tess said. "I guess now I know why. It's been the answer all along."  
  
"What is it?" Jones asked.  
  
"Parrish." Lara answered. "My name is Lara Parrish."  
  
"You're not Jo's daughter are you?"  
  
"No, I'm her baby sister." Lara said. "A spoilt city brat. I stole her parent's love. After I was born Jo got a little bit less attention. She always hated me, always." Lara said. "But I was tolerable, until one day, when Jo was sixteen, I walked in on her and her boyfriend of the time. I screamed and Mum and Dad came running and Jo got caught. She was forced to break up with her boyfriend, clean up her act and terminate the baby she was carrying. She blames me. That's what I did to Jo."  
  
"Wow," Tess said. "It was you in that picture. You were the baby and Jo was the girl."  
  
"Snoop." Lara smiled. "It's justified I guess."  
  
"No it's not, it's not your fault, you just screamed." Jones said. "She should blame your parents."  
  
"Perhaps, but I was more convenient to blame I guess."  
  
"How old were you?"  
  
"Six, almost seven. Holidays from Boarding School, I was sent back the next day. What Jo fails to realise is that my parents never really liked me much after that either. Because of me they had to accept that their perfect little angel wasn't. She was always the favoured child, I was a really big accident. After that, I stopped being brought home for the holidays. I haven't seen my parents for the best part of a decade. I get a birthday card from them occasionally. They didn't come to my graduation, nothing. I'm almost an orphan, but not quite."  
  
"That's terrible."  
  
"I came to Mount Thomas in the hopes that Jo had put the past behind her. As I've said before, I was sadly mistaken. I've given my notice to Chris. I'll be leaving Mount Thomas in two weeks. I've got enough now."  
  
"Where will you go?"  
  
"I don't know, just away. I've done enough damage for a lifetime. I don't want to stick around and screw something else up for Jo."  
  
"It's been so long you even blame yourself for it. You've been told the wrong thing for so long that you believe it's right."  
  
"It is right Jonesy, I ruined her life."  
  
"Wait a minute, if Jo hates you so much, how'd you find out about all of us."  
  
"Ah, the beauty of email. I broke into my parents e-mail account and read all the emails Jo sent to them. I know it's wrong, but it's the only way I could confirm that my family still existed."  
  
"You know that you're not just leaving Jo, you're leaving all of us. Tess and I, Chris, Joey, everyone."  
  
"I'm aware, but I've only been here for a couple of months. You'll move on." She smiled.  
  
"I'm not so sure."  
  
"Oh Jonesy." Lara sighed.  
  
"We'll let you rest Kid." Tess said putting her hand on Jones's shoulder. "We'll come back tomorrow."  
  
"Ok," Lara nodded. "Bye."  
  
***  
  
"I can't believe you're leaving already." Chris said. "You're one of the best workers I've ever had. I'm not sure that I'll be able to cope without you."  
  
"Of course you will. You're a fighter Chris Reilly." She smiled. Chris hugged the girl being mindful of her dislocated shoulder. The black-purple bruises that had covered most of Lara's body two weeks earlier were now a yellowish-green.  
  
"Good luck wherever you end up and for God's sake be careful."  
  
"I will. Same to you." Lara said and exited the pub before more could be said. She promised she'd go by the police station before she left.  
  
"Kid," Ben said happily. "You're ready to go I guess. Sure we can't talk you out of it?"  
  
"I'm sure." Lara nodded. She put her bag down and walked through the gate, which had been opened for her. She hugged Ben, Tess, PJ and Jones and promised them she'd write.  
  
"Every chance I get." She said. "I'll miss you all, and who knows, maybe one day I'll come back to Mount Thomas." She smiled. She knocked on the door of Tom's office.  
  
"Goodbye Lara," He said and hugged her. "Be safe."  
  
"I will be." She nodded. "Well, I hate goodbyes so I'm going to leave now." She said and walked towards the front desk. She stopped just before walking through and turned around. She walked across to Jo who'd been sitting at her desk silently. Jo looked up at her with fire in her eyes. By now everyone knew Lara's relationship to Jo. Jo stood up and tried to used her extra height to intimidate Lara.  
  
"Scat Brat." She said. Lara put her arms around Jo and squeezed her.  
  
"I always loved you big sister." Lara said. "And if I never see you again I hope you have a good life." She said. While Jo was staring at her, Lara dropped something unnoticed onto the desk. She turned around and walked out of the station picking up her bag as she moved.  
  
"I'm going to get lunches." Jo said and walked out the back of the station.  
  
***  
  
Jo sat on her bed weighing the envelope in her hands. She turned it over and started opening it, then changed her mind and turned back to the front. On the front in neat, clear cursive were the words 'Jo-Be-Wan-Kanobi'. As a child Lara hadn't understood the hate Jo felt for her and had showed her unconditional love. Jo-Be-Wan-Kanobi was the nickname Lara had given to her. Jo had always called Lara by the name Brat.  
  
Jo turned the envelope over and opened it finally. She reached inside the envelope, which she'd found on her desk, and pulled out a note, a rose petal and a silver ring. Jo opened the note and started reading.  
  
Dearest Jo,  
  
I guess if you're reading this the curiosity I know you've always possessed got too much. I'm writing you this note because I know you won't give me the time of day to speak. I understand why, I can't imagine what you went through ten years ago, but I know I am responsible.  
  
I'm giving you a rose petal because I remember that you like roses. This yellow rose petal will hopefully remind you of the yellow roses we used to have in our garden at home. I do not know if they are still there as I have not been to the house in over ten years.  
  
The ring is my graduation ring. This belongs to you because you are the only reason I didn't drop out of school. I want to be just like you Jo, I want to be as smart, as funny and as good natured as you are. You are my inspiration and the person I look up to most of all, above all others. I earned this ring so you might be proud of me. I am sorry my efforts were in vain.  
  
I will forward you my address as soon as I have one in the hopes that one day you send me a letter and invite me back to Mount Thomas. It's really a great little town and I wish I didn't have to leave. You must know that Mum and Dad have cut me off. I'll try and find someone somewhere else.  
  
Never be afraid to love, even when the person you love has eyes for other things, or despises you. I have always loved you, and I always will. I don't know why. Perhaps we love things we wish we could have or be. I have always wanted to be you.  
  
Eternally sorry, Lara.  
  
Jo's tears hit the page. Her chest ached and she lay backwards on the bed and cried. The letter and rose petal fell to the floor. Jo slipped the ring onto her finger. She took a few deep breaths and stood up. She ran out of the room and down the stairs. She ran to the bus station and straight to the Information counter.  
  
"Can I help you?"  
  
"I need to know the destination of a passenger who caught a bus from here earlier today." She said. "I'm constable with the Mount Thomas Police." She said showing her ID quickly. The girl behind the counter nodded.  
  
"What Name?"  
  
"Lara Parrish." Jo answered. The woman typed on her computer.  
  
"Ms Parrish bought a bus train connection ticket. The bus was headed into Saint David's then a train up to Sydney. She was supposed to catch the eleven o'clock train but it was delayed due to electrical faults. If she hung around, she'll be in Saint David's until the next train, which is at five o'clock."  
  
"Thank you." Jo said and ran back to her car. She drove as quickly as she dared towards Saint David's. She parked and ran into the Train Station. She looked around at all the passengers. "Lara," She called. "Lara," She saw the girl at the same time she heard the approaching train. Lara was on the opposite side of the tracks. When she heard Jo she stood up.  
  
Jo lost sight of her little sister as the train roared into the station. The paging system announced the train's destination. Jo stumbled backwards and slumped in a chair. One chance and she'd blown it. She held her head in her hands. A few minutes later the train roared away. Jo looked up as the end of the train drew nearer. She stood up and looked across the tracks.  
  
A girl stood with her bag at her side, her summer dress brushing in the wind left in the wake of the train. Jo opened her mouth to yell out but stopped when she realised it wasn't Lara. It was just a girl. She sighed and turned around. She almost ran into the person standing next to her.  
  
"Watch yourself." The person said. "You're having a breakthrough in character. I don't need you to fall and hit your head and forget why you came here. Not before you tell me anyway."  
  
"Lara," Jo said looking up. Lara smiled. "You missed your train."  
  
"I'm sure that anything you have to say was worth it."  
  
"What if it's not?"  
  
"I'm sure the fact that you called me Lara will do as a substitute. Or perhaps you better just make it worth my while."  
  
"What do you mean Mum and Dad cut you off?" Jo said.  
  
"Is that it? Oh Jo, I had such hopes."  
  
"I still hate you Lara, you have no idea what I've been through. If it weren't for you I'd have a nine-year-old child. Do you have any idea what that's like?" Jo said.  
  
"Some." Lara nodded. "Jo, I haven't seen Mum and Dad since that day, they sent me back to boarding school and that's where I've been, I stayed there over the holidays, they never visited, they sent a card once a year, I stayed by myself in the convent over Easter, Christmas, every single holiday, weekend, pupil free day, public holiday, everything. I have no family."  
  
"Why'd you come here?"  
  
"Because I was looking for my family. A family I don't have I suppose. Don't you understand? All I wanted was a family. I've never really been part of a family. Mum and Dad always blamed me for blemishing you, for bringing you down from the pedestal on which they'd placed you. Take a look around next time you're at home, I bet there's not photo's of me, nothing to suggest that you even have a younger sister.  
  
"Nothing of mine was ever kept, no paintings I brought home from school, nothing I made. I never got new clothes, only your old ones, never got new toys, only your old ones, never got taken anywhere, I was always too young. I wasn't even breast fed for God's sake."  
  
"Mum and Dad are separated." Jo said. She was testing. She knew that if what Lara was saying was true she wouldn't know.  
  
"What?" Lara said. The shock was genuine, she was telling the truth.  
  
"Oh my God." Jo said. "It doesn't make it hurt any less Lara. My baby." Jo sighed. Rain started to fall around them.  
  
"It wasn't my fault Jo." Lara said and slumped down into a chair. "It's not my fault at all. I didn't know, I was six years old for God's sake. I got a fright and screamed. The only reason Mum and Dad came so quickly was because they thought it was you who screamed. You were punished in a moment of anger and eventually Mum and Dad forgot they were angry at you, I was also punished. I was sent away. They don't want me, they never did. It seems no one does. Have a nice life Big Sister." Lara said and stood up. She walked away. Jo dropped her head forward and sighed.  
  
Lara couldn't help the tears that streamed down her cheeks as she walked away. The rain soaked her clothes and hair and made it hard to see where she was going but she didn't care. As she walked she felt the bag in her hand lift. She stopped and looked up. "What now? Find something else to resent me for?" Lara asked.  
  
"You really wanted to be like me?" Jo said. Lara nodded. "Why?"  
  
"Because I think you're great." Lara said. "You've always been so strong and intelligent. You've always been able to cope with things that I don't think I could."  
  
"I don't blame you for what happened." Jo said. "I don't, I know it wasn't your fault, you didn't know any better. But I guess I've always looked at you and remembered. Those memories make me angry, that's all it is."  
  
"Jo," Lara said turning to face her. She pulled her bag free of Jo's hands as she did so. "Be angry at me. I really couldn't care less. It was maybe a little my fault, blame me if you like, if that's what you need to do. Hate me, I really don't care. But for the love of God, don't deny me as your sister. Because if you do, I will have nothing left." Lara turned again.  
  
"That's the only thing you've ever asked me for." Jo called after her. "I can't refuse you the only thing you've ever asked me for."  
  
"Good," Lara nodded.  
  
"Don't make me wait until you have an address to ask you back to Mount Thomas. Don't make yourself wait. You're all grown up now, you can do whatever the hell you want. You live your life and I'll live mine. Maybe we can work out a way to make that happen together."  
  
Lara spun to face Jo. Jo walked towards her and took the bag. "I'll drive you back to The Imperial."  
  
"I have to go to Sydney."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"There's um, there's something I need to fix up. Something I need to pick up."  
  
"How long will you be?"  
  
"I only need to be in Sydney for a couple of hours. I could probably be back here tomorrow. That is if there's another train to Sydney tonight."  
  
"I'll wait with you." Jo said. "I guess we've got a lot to catch up on. How'd you know where to find me?"  
  
"Well, um." Lara started, and they talked for hours. Jo started to realise that Lara wasn't what Jo had always thought. She was smart and funny and once they got down to it the two of them really got on well. There was another train to Sydney and hour later and Jo waved to her little sister as the train pulled away. She returned to Mount Thomas to wait for her return.  
  
***  
  
Every time the station door opened Jo turned around to see who it was. The postman, a man reporting a stolen wallet and someone who was returning the wallet, which had been lost, not stolen.  
  
"You waiting for someone Jo?" Evan asked. Jo nodded.  
  
"Lara," She answered.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I caught up with her yesterday, we got to talking. We sorted a few things out. She said she had to go to Sydney, but she'd be back, she promised she'd come back."  
  
"Sydney's a long way away you know, travel time and all."  
  
"I guess so." Jo nodded. That night everyone found themselves back at The Imperial. A steady rain had started to fall. A figure clad in a large white coat walked through the door. She dropped her bag and straightened up. There was a bizarre lump at the front of her coat made by her arm, still strapped because of the dislocated shoulder.  
  
Evan saw her first and alerted the others. Jo, Tess and Evan walked towards Lara. She smiled as she saw them. She pushed the hood off her face with her free hand.  
  
Jo made to hug the girl but stopped and looked at her strangely. There was something huddled close to her chest. Beneath the coat, it was protected from the rain. Jo gave her a questioning look. Lara put one finger to her lips and hushed her audience. She slowly unzipped the jacket. When it was down about six inches Jo saw what she was holding. She stumbled backwards a few steps then fainted.  
  
PJ, who'd come to see what was happening, caught Jo. He looked up at Lara and saw it too. Curled into Lara's arms, sound asleep was a baby. "Lara?" Jo questioned quietly. PJ helped her to stand up again.  
  
"His name is Sam." Lara said softly. "He's about nine months old."  
  
"Oh my God." Tess said finally.  
  
"Shh," Evan reminded her.  
  
"You have more family than you claim to." Jo said stepping closer.  
  
"Perhaps, but I only get him, if you'll take me." Lara said. "Otherwise I have to give him back to DOCS and they'll give him to someone else."  
  
"I won't let that happen." Jo shook her head. "I want to protect you from what I went through, that's what big sisters do right?"  
  
"I don't know, I've never really had a big sister." Lara said.  
  
"You do now." Jo nodded.  
  
"Lara," Chris said seeing her. "You're right on time. I've got your room all set up for you."  
  
"Thanks Chris." Lara smiled.  
  
"Oh Lara," She smiled. "He's even more beautiful than I imagined." Chris said.  
  
"You knew about this?" Evan said.  
  
"Chris knew everything all along. She knew who I was, why I was here, and about Sam."  
  
"Lara called me from Sydney and told me she was coming back. Of course I offered her job back, set up a room with a place for little Sam."  
  
"I can't believe you didn't tell us." Evan said.  
  
"I suppose you told her not too." Tess said.  
  
"Nope," Lara shook her head. "I didn't,"  
  
"None of you asked." Chris said.  
  
"Well, well." Evan said. "And the answer was right in front of me the whole time." He said.  
  
"Sometimes you just gotta look at what's right there." Lara said.  
  
"What I see is a family."  
  
"Only thing I ever wanted." 


End file.
